hp fans read this 11!
by PancakesWithMilk
Summary: omg im so sick of ppl saying hp is beter then twilight! its SO NOT! tiwlight is WAYY beter! look at my reveiw and THEN u will see! TWILIGHT 4EVA! eww hp lol


hey guys. i've been hearing alot of stuff about how ppl hate twilight and love harry potter & I just wanna say that twilight is SO MUCH BETER. i mean, theres NO LOVE in hp. i mean, thats just UNRELISTIC. how can ppl live without love? twilight has tons of love, because edward & bela are in love, and so are esmee (i think thats how u spell it) and carrlyle (just guessed on that one lol) and tons of other ppl! the only ones who arent in love are the valturi (spelled that wrong i think lol again) & thats bcuz there VILLAINS & arent supposed to love. that makes so much more sense then hp. hp doesnt even make any sense i mean who believes in wizards & witches lol its just plain old stupid! magic doesnt even EXIST, so that makes hp UNRELISTIC. duh i mean even 5 year old could get that! plus it has no love & i mean the charactars?! soooo dumb! harry has a scar on his forhead...that doesnt make him special. it makes him disfiggured, and also sort of ugly no offence. also hermyone? OMG SO UGLY. the funny thing is that the movie ppl (for the hp movies) didnt even put buck teeth on the acter person (cant remember name) bcuz even THEY thought it was ugly! looooll! noone did that in twilight bcuz all the ppl were beautiful and sooo not ugly like hp ppls. no offence hp ppls. just twilights beter! even hp fans admit it, this one grl on tumblr whose a hp fan said "twilights much beter! i used to read hp but then i stopped bcuz twilight was the new books that was popular & i loved it" & thats a FACT! plus ron is too freckley! i can barly see his eyes not that i want to (ew, lol), and all his brothers are like copies of him lol. and he has ONE SISTER isnt that like sexist?! and theres like one grl out of 10000 boys at hogwarrts! omg jk roling (wat kind of name is jk?) is totally sexist! and the villain voldymor or something is soo creepy and hes like half snake or something and thats just NOT RIGHT. noones half snake in twilight! they dont have pale skin (the creppy kind not the sparkly kind lol) and snake noses either! and voldymor screams too much and for no reason and it makes no sense! (i kno bcuz i saw the deathly hollows trailer) and all the back ground charactars are boring! wat kind of name is nevvil or luna? lets face it jk roling is just a sexist person who comes up with creppy names! i wld NEVER name my dauhter hermyone or luna or (yuck) ginny! theyre all stupid names! oh and ppl say that renesme is stupid but its WAY better then hermyone! plus renesme is a combo of belas mothers name and edwards mothers name so it makes sense and its is pretty & beautifull, youre just jelous cuz u dont have such a cool name haterz!1!11 ;p also the old guy? dumbldore? y is he even IN THE BOOKS? he doesnt even do anything, hes just the creppy old guy & he also talks in weird poettry things and its SO ANNOYING its like just talk normally k?! and theres also that other guy haggrid or something i mean hes just pointless! he also does nothing and noone cares just cuz harrys his bff it makes no sense! and the name draco is stupid! doesnt it mean evil or something?! so unrelistic. :p jk rolings super bad with names btw...

ok, now onto the GOOD part, why twilight is better! lol! ok, so ppl r saying that belas a bad charactar roll model or something and thats like not true! belas awesome, i mean, she like makes the valturi go away! and theres no blood or death & stuff (eewww) so its kid friendly! plus belas really genrous! in the 1 book she gives that nerd kid that had a freaky crush on her to jessica bcuz she wanted to go with him to the dance! how genrous can u get?! bela is #1! plus she protects renesme! and she loves edward like true love and that is awesome bcuz who DOESNT want true love?! only nerds and hobos lol ;)

& edward! hes the best part bcuz he protects bela and protects her beter then her dad & her mom! can u say bad parenting?! lol! but he tells her all the time how much he loves her! and thats super awesome of him! and he says she smells good and thats just totally sweet! id love it if some guy did that for me! 3333 plus edwards family is so epic! theyre rich and totally gorgous, and alices so cute with pixie hair! even rosaly is totally GORGOUS even though shes mean, lol, but that changes when bela has renesme! then rosaly gets nicer all she wanted was a baby!

now on the bad guys, the valturi! ok, so theyre really mean and stuff, but they dont wanna kill carlyle! they said its all the cullens fault but thats just mean and its so not true which PROVES the valturi are bad guys! also they dont want bela and edward to be together! i wld like DIE if that happened! /3 :,,,,( bela & edward 4eva! 33333333 plus arrow & the others went away! and everyone fighted for renesme to protect her! the valturi knew they couldnt stand a CHANCE against super awsome POWERFUL vamps so they went away! lets face it, it was the SMART thing to do! ;)

ok now jacob. i know ppl like jacob bcuz hes like belas other true love but thats SOO NOT TRUE! edwards belas love! and her only one! you cant have two loves, bela! (thats what i was screaming when i read the books) GET A LIFE! lol. i mean, jacobs not even close to edwards amazingness. he doesnt sparkle or run fast or anything cool like that he just turns into a weird wolf dog! dogs are soo dirty plus they dont even bathe or anythign but vamps are always sparkly and clean. 3 so edwards def better then imature jealous jacob! but im still glad he ended up with renesme, omg such a cute couple! 333 (not as cute as edward & bela tho!)

so ya that was my reasons of y twilight is better then hp! hope u enjoyed & if you didnt well then who cares ur probly just a imature hp lover lol!1

twilight 4EVAAA! 3333333333333333

**Author's Note: ...**

**...Did I fool you? XD I hope I did! I've been reading a lot of articles on "Twilight" responses when "Harry Potter" fans scold the horrendous writing and unbelievably bland plot, and honestly? All of them look like this. Sad, I know. But anyway, I just wanted to try my own take! So, were you duped? Were you shocked? Were you utterly horrified by the bad grammar, spelling, and sentence structure, not to mention the annoyingly abundance of "I mean"s? Please, feel free to answer in a review! :^) **

**Signed,**

**PancakesWithMilk**

**P.S., And yes, I do love "Harry Potter"! 3**


End file.
